According to a known general design, for example that from the document WO-A1-2016/005409, a light-emitting module of this kind includes a substrate, at least two light sources mounted on the substrate each of which can be activated selectively to emit light rays, primary optical means adapted to form primary light beams from the light rays emitted by each light source, and secondary optical means adapted to project each of the primary light beams to form said light-emitting segments.
For example, the primary optical means take the form of a one-piece primary optical element such as a collector or lens that must be positioned accurately relative to the light sources so that the light rays emitted by each light source enter a light guide that is part of the primary optical element.
For example, the secondary optical means take the form of a reflector element, for example a convergent mirror, that must also be positioned accurately, notably relative to the primary optical element.
Examples of optical modules of the above kind are shown in the documents FR-A-2.979.971 and FR-A-2.964.724.
The invention aims to propose a design of an optical module of the above kind that makes it possible to solve the problems referred to above relating to the necessity to position accurately the various optical components.